marvel_dcfandomcom-20200213-history
Superman (Strange Visitor)
Summary Landing on Earth in the early 20th century, Kal-El of doomed Krypton was raised in Kansas as Clark Kent, and grew up to become Superman, Earth's greatest hero. His powers grew over time, and as his existence changed his adopted planet's destiny and he outlived all around him, he was sometimes reminded of his original failure: his inability to save the starship Phaethon in 1939, the year after his public debut. He ultimately learned courtesy of Mister Mxyzptlk that the ship - having been powered by Red Kryptonite - had in fact been phase-shifted to a dimension dangerous for even Mxyzptlk to access. By the end of time when the final god died, Superman, who had single-handedly held back the entropic decay of the universe with only a fraction of his power, used his own now transdimensional capabilities to reach the Phaethon, and journeyed with its now-revived crew into the end of reality and the birth of a new universe, swearing that whatever they encountered, he would stay with them no matter what. Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' '''Low 1-C Name: Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman Origin: DC Comics Age: Billions of years old Classification: Alien (Kryptonian) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Telepathy, Duplication, Reality Warping, Immortality, Telescopic Vision, Microscopic Vision, X-Ray Vision, Heat Vision, Super Hearing, Super Breath, Freeze Breath, Invulnerability, unknown other capabilities Attack Potency:' '''Low Complex Multiverse level '(Can enter the 5th dimension at will. Survives entering a dimension which even Mr. Mxyzptlk admits that he couldn't access it. Making him logically superior to Mr. Mxyzptlk.Divided himself into thousands of iterations of Superman, while one with only a fraction of Superman's total power held back the universe through sheer force of will for innumerable years, until all the living beings of the cosmos but himself finally perished naturally. They can casually tear holes in spacetime.) Speed: Immeasurable''' Lifting Strength:''' '''Immeasurable Striking Strength:''' '''Low Complex Multiversal Durability:' '''Low Complex Multiverse level ' Stamina:' Nigh-limitless Range':' '''Low Complex Multiversal' Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence:''' Genius '''Weaknesses: None Notable Feats: Destructive Capacity: * Able to tear holes in dimensions to reach a space that even Mister Mxyzptlk's 5-dimensional capabilities could not access. Speed: * Able to far outdistance the entropic waves of the end of the universe; flying from the center point of the annihilation, he was quickly able to fly far enough away to have two brief conversations before allowing it to catch back up with him. Durability: * Survived a dimensional space chaotic enough to be dangerous to five-dimensional beings such as Mxyzptlk. Other Feats: * Divided himself into thousands of iterations of Superman, while one with only a fraction of Superman's total power held back the heat death of the universe through sheer force of will for innumerable years, until all the living beings of the cosmos but himself finally perished naturally. Key: 1939 '''| End of Time''' Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics.